


No more regrets

by amethystcarnelian



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Confessions, Episode: s05e24 The Next Phase, First Kiss, Geordi 'died' and came back so everyone has a lot of feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystcarnelian/pseuds/amethystcarnelian
Summary: "Geordi had attended his own funeral today. Geordi being Geordi, he had been very kind in telling Data that he had done well in organising the whole event, particularly given that he had had to plan it at very short notice. It was more of a party than a typical funeral, which was apparently preferable to Geordi. Data found himself glad that he had not created an especially mournful event, given that Geordi would have had to witness, if only for a short time, those he cared for suffering in his absence. Though, to be truthful, the resurrection of both the people being mourned likely contributed to the good mood more than Data’s choice of decorations.Eventually, Data, having determined that the party had died down enough that it would be acceptable for one of the recently undeceased and the organiser of the event to leave, had asked Geordi if he would accompany Data to his quarters."Data had some things he wished he had said to Geordi before his death. Following Geordi's return Data doesn't want to waste a second chance.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	No more regrets

Geordi had attended his own funeral today. Geordi being Geordi, he had been very kind in telling Data that he had done well in organising the whole event, particularly given that he had had to plan it at very short notice. It was more of a party than a typical funeral, which was apparently preferable to Geordi. Data found himself glad that he had not created an especially mournful event, given that Geordi would have had to witness, if only for a short time, those he cared for suffering in his absence. Though, to be truthful, the resurrection of both the people being mourned likely contributed to the good mood more than Data’s choice of decorations.

Eventually, Data, having determined that the party had died down enough that it would be acceptable for one of the recently undeceased and the organiser of the event to leave, had asked Geordi if he would accompany Data to his quarters.

As the doors to Data’s quarters swished shut behind them, Data turned to Geordi, reaching out to take his hand. "I did not wish to embarrass you in front of the other members of the crew, according to my knowledge of such conversations I concluded it would be more comfortable to talk to you in private,” Data did not leave Geordi time to ponder what he could mean by that before he continued determinedly on, “Geordi, I wish to properly express how pleased I am that you are alive and unharmed. You are the most important person in my life.You are my closest friend and I found myself deeply unsure as to how I would continue without you, following your apparent death. I had always understood that it was likely that I would outlive you but I do not believe I had fully understood how your absence would affect me. I also had expected to have many years left together, your sudden absence from my life was... painful. I have never had a friend like you, and I do not believe that you will ever be replaceable. I love you, Geordi."

Geordi stayed completely still for a while, long enough that Data began to become concerned that he had made a severe mistake in his confession.

"Geordi, I-" Data found his attempt to apologise cut off as Geordi surged forwards, kissing him. Unfortunately, it was a rather clumsy act, Geordi's VISOR knocked into Data's nose, their teeth bumped together, and Data was almost thrown off balance, only just managing to catch himself to stop both he and Geordi from tumbling backwards over a nearby table.

"Damn! Sorry, Data!" Geordi apologised as they broke apart.

"For what are you apologizing?" Data said as he quickly examined Geordi to make sure he had not been injured in any way.

"I kissed you and almost sent us flying over your furniture in the process!" Geordi appeared unharmed, although his pulse had sped up and his face was significantly warmer than it had been a short while ago.

"Thankfully we are not damaged, nor is my table. You do not need to apologise for the kiss, while it would have been helpful to have some warning, I do not dislike kissing you." 

"You're... totally fine with me kissing you?" Geordi asked, his brain only just catching up to how close they still were.

"Yes. I did confess that I love you.”

“I- yeah I caught that, but I was a little unsure if you meant it romantically or in a friend way,” Geordi mouth twisted slightly in a way Data had come to recognise as an embarrassed expression. 

“I apologise for not being clearer in my intentions, I have never confessed romantic feelings before and so I have no direct experience of the proper manner in which to do so. My feelings towards you are certainly romantic, I had been considering that nature of my feelings towards you for some time. In took me longer than I imagine it would for the majority of people as even the concept of having feelings of any sort was new to me, but, after a conversation I had with Counsellor Troi, I concluded that there could be no other reasonable explanation. I had been deliberating how to tell you prior to your ‘death’. After your return I did not wish to waste time, having regrets regarding my time with you is not an experience I wish to repeat, so I waited until an appropriate time for us to leave your and Ensign Ro’s funeral, and asked you to accompany me back to quarters, which I had determined to be an appropriately intimate and private location, to confess my feelings. I had expected to never again have the opportunity to express my affection for you, I love you and it is important to me you know that.”

“I haven’t really had a chance to think much about feelings over the past day, what with having to get rephased and everything, but I was there in the shuttle. I heard you talking about me being your friend, I can’t tell you how badly I wanted to be able to talk to you then, to tell you I loved you, to just hold you. That was one of the most frustrating things about being phased, I hadn’t realised how often we touch until I couldn’t touch you at all. Since coming back, I’ve had to touch things every so often, just to make sure that my hand doesn’t pass through them anymore, I don’t ever want to be as alone again as I was when I was phased. I guess I should probably talk to Deanna about that at some point,” Geordi sighed, it had been a long and exhausting day, physically and emotionally speaking.

“I concur, however, I would be happy to maintain contact with you as often as you would like in the meantime.”

To Data’s bemusement, Geordi laughed. “Is that your way of suggesting that we kiss some more?”

“Geordi, I would never take advantage of your need for tactile comfort to satisfy my-”

“It’s okay Data, I know you wouldn’t. You’re far too kind and morally sound for anything like that. That being said, I really wouldn’t mind if you kissed me right now,” Geordi said.

Having allowed for just enough time to communicate that his positronic brain had spent a split second longer than normal thinking about what Geordi had said, and with a much smoother motion than Geordi had managed, Data pulled Geordi in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning to write a few fics based on different times that I've drawn Data and Geordi kissing (it's a surprising number of times), if you want to see my daforge fanart it's on my tumblr @drawsmaddy
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
